Cursed Angels
by KaeChan98
Summary: Four new students go to attend Cross Academy, they are the members of a well known band called Cursed Angels. One of the members is an hunter and an old friend of Zero's, what will happen when the two of them meet each other after many years?
1. Chapter 1

Band Name: Cursed Angels

Members: 4

Singer/Lead Guitarist: Kohaku Hiruya

Lead Guitarist/Singer: Setsuna Fujiwara

Bass Guitarist: Ryder Fuji

Drummer: Ichiru Shiro

Manager: Akira Hikari

~Profiles~

Name: Kohaku Hiruya

Age: 15

Race: Human

Personality: calm. Quiet, gentlemen-like, kind, sweet

Past: Kohaku does know of the existence of vampires but he isn't a hunter, but he is interested in learning how to fight so he takes some lessons from Setsuna, he understands her and the two are usually seen together.

Looks: dark brown hair with golden eyes

Name: Setsuna Fujiwara

Age: 15

Race: Human

Occupation: Band member and Vampire Hunter

Personality: calm, quiet, sometimes cold, gentle hearted but doesn't really show it

Past: Shall be revealed in the story ^^

Looks: long gray hair with dark purple eyes

Name: Ryder Fuji

Age: 16

Race: Human

Personality: Cool, calm, active, intimidating, and sometimes short-tempered

Past: Ryder is the member who looks out for everyone and tends to follow Setsuna when Kohaku is unable to go with her.

Looks: blonde hair and orange-ish eyes

Name: Ichiru Shiro

Age: 16

Race: Human

Personality: active, hyper, goofy, sometimes perverted, but happy and kind

Past: Ichiru is support and is usually with Ryder keeping a watch out for the other members of Cursed Angels.

Looks: long brown hair that's spiky at the top with brow eyes

Name: Akira Hikari

Age: 20

Race: Human

Personality: happy, preppy, stubborn, and head strong

Past: She was the one who brought Setsuna into the band and convinced her to sing as well and have to singers in the band who switch with guitar when the other is singing.

Looks: long brown hair with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2

I had realized that in this chapter I had forgotten to take off the lyrics from songs and I apoligize *Bows* But I have taken them off and left just the names of the songs that would be played so I think it's okay to put it there. . If it's not could someone tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Cross Academy: Chairman's Office

Yuki and Zero stood in the Chairman's office; they had been called there because there was something important that the Chairman wanted to discuss with them. They waited patiently for the Chairman to tell them the exciting news.

"Are you going to tell us already?" Zero asked annoyed already because they had been waiting for a couple minutes now.

"Ah yes, the big news, tomorrow we will be having four new Day Class students-,"

"That's your 'important news' that you had to tell us?" interrupted Zero.

"But you didn't let me finish Kiryu. What I was going to say is that the new students are the members of the well known band Cursed Angels,"

"Cursed Angels?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, I think I have a picture of one of their album covers here somewhere, its of their two singers, Setsuna and Kohaku," he said while going through a folder looking for a picture, "Ah, here it is, this isn't what they really look like because they were wearing costumes for the album cover," he said showing them the picture.

"I think I've seen this before…" Yuki said trailing off.

"In any case, they will be arriving tomorrow morning. In addition, I would like you two to go see them, they're having a small concert in town before they start attending classes I've been informed by their manager that they'll be wearing their uniforms. There's no need to worry about the Night Class, that's why they don't have classes today,"

Cursed Angels Tour Bus (-_- I remember I did this with Night's Rage too….)

Akira was making everyone put on their Cross Academy uniforms for the small concert that they were going to perform before they began attending classes, Setsuna had just came out.

"Why do I have to wear the boys' uniform again Akira?" she asked.

"Well first of all, you wouldn't want to wear a short skirt now would you," Akira stated more then asked.

"No," came her reply.

"And besides, you have an image to keep," Akira said referring to how Setsuna is always wearing boys clothing for concerts and when they go out on random occasions.

"Aww, Akira, you should have made Setsu wear the girls uniform," whined Ichiru.

"You just want to see her in a skirt," stated Ryder and Kohaku getting a grin from Ichiru in reply.

"You can be such a pervert sometimes Ichiru," said Setsuna shaking her head.

"Alright people, it's about time for your concert, please get your things ready and unload them from the bus and finish setting up," ordered Akira.

After complaints were thrown here and there, everyone grabbed the last of the equipment that needed to be unloaded from the bus and got prepared for the concert.

With Zero and Yuki: Yuki's POV

As soon as we entered the town, I could hear the faint sound of guitars and drums playing. Zero nodded in the direction of the sound and we went off to where it was, we soon ended up in a park (I don't know if there is one but now there is) and saw the Cursed Angels tour bus. Not too far away from the bus was a small stage with the band members on it getting their instruments ready for their concert. A girl with grey hair and dark purple eyes was the first to spot us; she wore the boys' uniform instead of the girls' uniform, when she looked at Zero, she seemed to freeze where she was standing, I looked at Zero and he too was looking at her with surprise.

Nobody's POV

Both seemed to recover from the momentary shock, Setsuna then turned to the other band members.

"The disciplinary committee is here," she stated.

"Well, then, we should introduce ourselves," sang Akira.

'Besides, I heard from Yagari that Zero has turned into a level D…' Setsuna thought.

All of them stopped what they were doing and jumped off of the stage. Akira went ahead of us to introduce herself first, when the others got there, she was shaking the girl's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Akira Hikari, Cursed Angels' manager," she introduced, cueing the others to introduce ourselves too.

"I am Kohaku Hiruya, singer and main guitarist when Setsu is singing,"

"Name's Ichiru Shiro, the drummer of the band,"

"Ryder Fuji, the bass guitarist,"

"Setsuna Fujiwara, 2nd singer and main guitarist when Kohaku is singing,"

"I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu, we're the disciplinary committee members," Yuki introduced.

Everyone noticed that Zero and Setsuna stared at each other, they watched until Setsuna smirked.

"It's good to see you're doing well Zero," she stated.

"What?! You two know each other?" asked Yuki.

"Master had been teaching her not too long after Ichiru and I started training," Zero explained.

"So that means you're a…" Yuki said trailing off.

"Yes, a hunter," Setsuna finished.

"All of us know about them, Setsu here is the only one of us who is a hunter, it was one of the agreements to getting her in the band," Akira explained.

"Nobody needs to know how she got here Akira," Kohaku commented.

"In any case we might end up joining you in the committee," Ryder added.

"I'd be fun working together," Ichiru grinned appearing between Setsuna and Kohaku having an arm around their necks.

"This will all be discussed tomorrow in the Chairman's office," ended Akira then adding "We have a concert to start, feel free to stay for it,"

When they turned around, there were fans surrounding them, they noticed Setsuna and Kohaku twitch as fangirls and fanboys calling their names. Nodding they all went over to the stage and Setsuna was first to sing, she stepped up to the microphone.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" she called getting loud cheering in answer. "Alright guys, let's get started." The guys nodded to her and started to play their instruments.

(I do not own the songs that are going to be used through out the fanfic, they belong to the bands anyone else who has to do with them)

**Let This Go- Paramore**

"Now we're going to switch to Kohaku!" Setsuna announced picking up a guitar while Kohaku put his down.

"Right, let's do this," he stated while they others played

**Unknown Soldier – Breaking Benjamin**

**Evil Angel – Breaking Benjamin**

"Sorry the concert's shorter then usual but we start attending Cross Academy tomorrow so we have to make our concert shorter then usual so we're going to finish it up with Setsu this time," he announced taking the guitar that Setsuna was holding and switching places and started to play while she got ready to sing.

**Decode – Paramore **

After the song finished the fans were cheering very loudly and they said farewell and began to put the things away, Setsuna stopped and went over to Yuki and Zero once all the fans had left.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow morning, have a safe trip back to the academy," Setsuna said before turning on her heel and going back to the others.

Zero and Yuki looked at each other before going in the direction of the academy.


End file.
